I Miss You
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Who is Charlie Sam White and why are they only arriving partway through Junior Year? What secret are they keeping? Why is it obvious that there's something about them that nobody knows? This is the story of the New Kid at McKinley High. Set right before BIOTA


Summary: Who is Charlie Sam White and why are they only arriving partway through Junior Year? What secret are they keeping? Why is it obvious that there's something about them that nobody knows? This is the story of the New Kid at McKinley High. Set right before BIOTA

**I do not own Glee, or season 4 would never have happened**

**I Miss You**

**New kid in Town**

Charlie Sam White entered William McKinley with no expression in the slightest. Every move was planned, strategized even. Charlie held a schedule in hand and headed towards first period math. Charlie hugged the large black jacket closer and continued the path on the map. Charlie sat down in an empty seat next to a blond boy with a huge (literally) grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm Sam Evans, who are you?" the blond said in a friendly manner.

"Charlie. Charlie White," Charlie replied in a cold tone.

"Icy much?" Sam joked.

"That's a new one… usually it's ass." Charlie retorted.

"Why do I have a feeling you don't like me?"

"Because I don't know you."

"Children!" A man shouted, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, "I'm going to be calling attendance now."

Sam raised his hand, "Mr. Fox, Noah Puckerman isn't felling well, and he's in the nurse's office now. He started feeling sick after morning practice."

"Very well."

"_Sure_ he's sick," Charlie whispered sarcastically.

Sam grinned slightly, before his name was called on the list.

Soon Charlie realized that they were at the end of the list.

"Charlotte. Charlotte White?" Mr. Fox called out.

"Hey, New Girl, isn't your last name White?"

"It is. But I only go by Charlie." She replied.

"Charlotte White?" Mr. Fox tried again.

She raised her hand and signed "_Charlie, please_"

"Why Charlie? Charlotte is a beautiful name," Sam said.

"My. Name. Is. Charlie." She all but growled.

"Well then Charlie, I'd love to get to know you more, sit with me and my friends at lunch? You don't have to though, you probably don't want to be seen with the losers."

"Are you an idiot? I'm new here, why wouldn't I? Besides, it's not like I'll ever have any other friends here," Charlie said, hating herself for opening up to this boy who reminded her so much of Charlie, her Charlie, and one of their best friends.

"Ms White-"

"_Charlie_," she signed.

"I must ask that you take off your hat." Mr. Fox said.

"Oh joy," she sighed, glad it wasn't her jacket. Once she took it off though, nobody would look at her. She has expected that though. One deep purple eye and one blood red eye on her white face did tend to scare people. That was the reason she loved her contact lenses. She had been wearing them her entire life, because glasses were too easily broken, and the unnatural colours kept her people at bay.

"You sure you still want to be seen eating lunch with _me_?" Charlie asked Sam, who looked deep in thought.

"Why not?"

"Because now everyone will think I'm the daughter of the Devil, like everyone else does, and I'm a selective mute when I'm around more than one or two people, unless I know I really have to for personal reasons..."

"Well I'm not everyone else, and neither are my friends. We all have something weird about ourselves… or something everyone says is wrong with us. _And I'm fluent in sign language_." He said, signing the last bit

"What's wrong with you? You seem so perfect…"

"I dyed my hair and have an enormous mouth."

"So? It's cute, but dirty blond leaning on light brown would suit you more." Charlie said, eyes narrowing in focus.

Their conversation continued like that, until Charlie had to leave for Spanish Class. The only names she even knew from her math class were Sam, this boy in a wheelchair named Artie, a gothic asian named Tina, and some obnoxious bitch named Rachel. Sam walked her to Spanish, informing her that the teacher ran the Glee Club here, which Sam is a part of, as well as being quarterback. In Spanish she found herself next to a blond girl named Brittany and a Latina girl named Santana. Both ignored her.

Mr. Schuester called attendance and this time she tried to remember some people. She remembered a mowhawked boy named Noah Puckerman, the guy who cut math, a tall jock named Finn Hudmel (well Hudson but he told the teacher it was Hudmel and the teacher grinned at him, so who knows?), another blond bitch named Quinn Fabray, who as she recalled was the name of Sam's girlfriend, and a jock who the teacher clearly hated named Karofsky. Unlike in math class Charlie had to focus in Spanish, having studied French and Latin as she grew up. She and Finn, who was the worst in the class, were partnered to practice the language, with the assignment of telling each other about themselves. Finn told her all about Lima and growing up there with his mom, and about the school, and about his new dad and brother. Charlie wrote (Finn didn't know sign language) about her dad, and her hobbies (musicals, listening to music, singing, acting, dancing, guitar, reading, and writing), prompting Finn to invite her to audition for Glee, which coincidentally was during her free period, and she reluctantly agreed. Sam came by to bring her and Quinn to European History. He left, ruffling Charlie's hair and kissing Quinn. Seeing as they were studying the Roman Empire, Charlie's guilty pleasure, she spent the time choosing what song to sing. Finally she settled on Slipped Away, by Avril Levigne, assuming somebody would have a guitar she could borrow.

She then went to lunch with Sam, and she recognized most of them from her different classes. When she sat Finn announced that she was auditioning for Glee.

"Girl, if you want to join New Directions you are getting a haircut and a new wardrobe," the girl named Mercedes said, eyeing her spiky white-ish hair and black streaks with distaste.

"Even Rachel wouldn't wear clothes like that," Quinn said.

"_What jeggings? Comfortable tops and jackets_? _Too bad_." She narrowed her messed up eyes at them, as Sam translated what she had said.

"Oh shut up you guys, we didn't tell Man-Hands that so why tell Cullen that? At least she might be tolerable." Santana said. Maybe they could be friends, despite her initial impression of the girl.

"_Thanks Santana_," Charlie smiled weakly.

"_No problem, you might just be cool enough to hang with me and Britts, and I'll help you in Spanish_." She signed back...

"_Thanks, but if possible I'll switch to French… I doubt you can study Latin here, can you?" _This time Sam did translate, mostly out of shock.

"Wait _WHAT?_ French and LATIN? Who the hell speaks Latin? And are you even good at French?" Finn asked, looking beyond confused, "cause you weren't good at Spanish and Mr Schue and Kurt say they were similar."

"_I speak Latin fluently and I'm fluent in French. I've done an exchange program at a in Montreal, with a friend of mine, at my old school I was in First Language French, and on occasion I start thinking in French or talking in it without realizing it_." Charlie replied, a bitch-smirk on her face. Sam looked over at her with a calculating expression.

"You brag a lot…" Quinn commented bitchily.

"_And what if I don't give a fuck what a whore like you thinks? Finn told me about last year. You're just a slutty wanna-bee who'll use anyone to get what she wants, aren't you? Oh, and does anyone have a guitar I can use for my audition_?" Charlie asked, glaring at Quinn.

"Sure, but can you stop glaring at my girlfriend?" Sam asked nicely.

"_Whatever. I'm out_," Charlie signed angrily, storming out of the room.

"I have a feeling she hates us," Mike said, breaking the tense silence.

"I disagree, she probably only hates Quinn and Mercedes, maybe Finn. She clearly likes Santana and at least slightly likes Sam." Artie threw in.

"She was different in math. Not more open –though she would speak to me-, but I don't think she can deal with crowds. She wouldn't answer when Mr. Fox called on her, she signed out all of the answers. She told me she's a selective mute who only talks around one or two people she really trusts or in when she knows she has to for personal reasons but never just because she was told to," Sam told them, "she also refuses to acknowledge that her name is Charlotte."

Meanwhile Charlie was sitting on the front steps of the school, eyeing her motorcycle and thinking of just leaving, but she couldn't. She stayed where she was and thought about her brother. Oh how she missed him, she shouldn't have mentioned the trip to Montreal, it just made her remember the two of them fooling around there, enjoying being out of the States. Damn! She was doing it again. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a gunshot and jumped to her feet, taking out her Swiss Army Knife. She had permission to keep it with her because countless therapists have agreed that she needs it for her sanity. Once she realized it was the door slamming shut she calmed down and sat down again, ignoring Sam who was next to her.

"Hey Charlotte, why did you jump when the door slammed?"

"It's CHARLIE!" she screamed, "and it's my reflexes. You're lucky I didn't stab you."

"You're not even allowed a knife on school grounds."

"Yeah I am. I got special permission to keep two knives on me at all times. I need them." She said, not offering any more information.

"Well anyways, it's Glee time. You can use my guitar, if you tell me what song you're doing." Sam bargained.

"Slipped Away, Avril Levigne," she muttered, looking sad.

Before Sam had a chance to answer she got up and walked back into the school, trying to find her way to the choir room. Finally she walked in and looked at Mr. Schue, as she signed, "_Hi, my name is Charlie and I'd like to audition for Glee Club."_

"I'm sorry, I don't know sign language. Are you here to audition?" he asked.

"Yeah she is, she can use my guitar." Sam told him, coming up behind Charlie.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Hi everyone, I'm Charlie, and I'll be singing Slipped Away, by Avril Levigne."

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you_

"That was very impressive. Do you want to share the story?" Mr. Schue asked.

"_No, not really. Personal reasons."_ Sam translated.

She took a seat between him and Santana, wiping tears from her eyes.

Charlie walked slowly to study hall with Santana.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"You remind me of myself a bit, when I was a freshman. Not in the same exact way but still… and the least I can do is help you not have to deal with all of that." She offered with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity, is Sam always so pushy?" Charlie asked.

"Sometimes. Usually it's not pushy, so much as stubborn and he follows through with his promises no matter what. Kurt though, Kurt is pushy…"

"Who's Kurt?"

"Kurt Hummel. He was one of the original members of the Glee Club. He was always really nice, and always had some comment about our wardrobe… David Karofsky though, he's the lead bully at the school, threatened to kill him a few months ago and so Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy, our competition for regionals. We still see him a lot, but we wish it were more often."

"That must suck, I know what's that's like..."

"You do?"

"Near the end of last year one of my best friends moved away I don't know where to.

"Oh, that sounds awful..."

"Eh well... It was..." she muttered.

The two girls finished their homework and talked a bit, Santana filling her in on info about all of the glee kids.

"Bye," Charlie said, walking to Chem.

"Hey Charlie, good job on your audition song. Did you practice?" Sam asked.

"Thanks, and no I didn't... I sang it at a big and very important event last year and I still remembered it." She explained.

"Oh, cool... One of my friends, Sami –as we called her, though that was her middle name-, sang that at a funeral last year..." Sam said.

Charlie looked over, trying to figure something out, before she shook her head and deemed herself crazy for thinking that.

"Attendance time kids!" Their balding teacher –a middle age man- called out.

"Evans, Sam!"

"Here!"

And on it went until "White, Charlotte!"

Sam suddenly looked like he had an epiphany until he shook his head.

"_Charlie. And here."_ Charlie signed above her head.

"Charlotte?"

"She's here, and it's Charlie, she's mute though," Sam replied for her.

"Fine, Fine," the teacher said, moving on with the assignment.

The day kept moving, Charlie having all of her last classes with Sam. English was boring and gym was uneventful..

Charlie was walking with Sam when his phone rang.

"Group call," he explained, answering it and putting it on speaker.

"Hi guys, I'm here and Charlie's with me..." Sam said.

"Sam, Charlie, Rachel's having a party this Saturday, you in?" Artie asked.

"I'll be there..." Sam answered.

"Charlie?"

"_Eh, maybe, we'll see, don't get exited."_ She signed.

"Charlie says: "Eh, maybe, we'll see, don't get exited."" Sam said for her.

"Please come Charlie, even if you don't do much, just come to get to know everyone better and Kurt might be there and I want you to meet him," Santana begged.

"_Sorry San, I just don't know if I want to go to a big social event... I'm really not comfortable in them..."_ Sam translated for Santana because obviously she couldn't see.

"Well please come, now Santittny is OUT!" Brittany said.

"We're off too," Sam said, hanging up.

"So Charlie, where are you from?"

"Virginia... you?"

"Roseville, Virginia..." Sam replied and Charlie stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Cool... why did you leave?"

"My parents didn't think it was safe after a school shooting." Charlie's eyes widened a lot, as she seemed to come to a realization.  
"Ugh, that must suck... and thanks for trying to make me feel more comfortable..."Charlie said, heading off to her motorcycle.

**Charlie's schedule**

**Math Sam, Puck, Tina, Artie, Rachel**

**Spanish Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Karofsky**

**European History Quinn, ****Mercedes, Mike,**

**Lunch ND**

**Glee Gleeks ***

**Study Santana**

**Chem Sam**

**English Sam, Finn, Rachel, **

**Gym Mercedes, Sam, Britt**

**END**

**Glee***

*only sometimes.

Also, things in _italics_ are sign language because Charlie's a selective mute when she's with more than one or two people who she trusts.

And yes Sam is supposed to have odd reactions when Charlie tells more about herself, you'll find out why later


End file.
